witnessed
by gundams forever
Summary: Cagalli thought she would have a regular day untill she witnessed a boy kill another. The boy sees her and makes a deal to keep her alive. Cagalli x Athrun
1. murder

Cagalli was on her way home from school. She thought her schedule was going to be like it always was after school. But she was wrong. Its my third fic. I hope you like. Cagalli is rich but not the leader of Orb. For later chapters Cagalli is in a school girl uniform. Athrun and Cagalli are the same age.

I don't own gundam seed in any way, shape, or form.

Witnessed

Chapter 1 Athrun

Cagalli sighed "why is school so hard? At least there is only one more year to go." she said to herself. Cagalli followed her usual route home, until a noise caught her ear.

"Im sorry please forgive me" came a scared voice.

"I already have given you enough chances! You bringing our group down." Came a deep voice.

Cagalli got very curios. She never heard something like this before, so she ran to the area of the mysterious voices, she stopped at a corner. She then peeked around the corner and saw two men arguing. One had Navy blue hair with emerald green eyes, while the other one had green eyes and light brown hair (no one in the show. He is made up.)

"Please give me another chance, I promise I wont fail" said the brown haired boy.

"Sorry. No more chances" said the blue haired boy. With those words the blue hair boy took out a gun, and shot the other boy. The brown hair boy fell to the ground bleeding. He was not breathing either.

Cagalli gasped and the boy heard her, looked in her direction and started walking in her direction. Cagalli started to run. But a hand gripped her arm very tightly.

"Oww" Cagalli yelled

"You saw me, didn't you!" said the boy

"What are you talking about, Im just a normal girl walking home from school. Cagalli stated.

Athrun put his gun to her head. "I don't believe you!" his eyes burning with anger "Lets make a deal shall we if you give me a place to stay, I wont hurt you."

Cagalli was about to scream to see if someone could help her, but if she did she knew she would be shot. "Fine I'll give you a place to stay. Let go of me now!" She felt so scared but didn't show it.

"Lead the way. By the way, if you tell anyone what you just saw I will kill you, your friends and family too. So I would keep your mouth shut, got it?"

"Yes!"

Cagalli lead the way to her house, the boy following behind. They didn't pass anyone, they didn't speak a word until they were in Cagalli's house.

"Welcome home Cagalli!"came Uzumi's voice. "Oh I see you brought a friend. What's his name?"

"Uhh his name is... Uh.."

"Athrun"Athrun stated

"Oh its nice to meet you Athrun" stated Uzumi.

"Hey dad! Would you mind if Athrun stays here for a while, he is... Fighting with his parents, and just needed to get away.

"Sure he can, let him stay in the guest room."

"Thanks dad." she said out loud "thanks a lot" she said in her head.

Uzumi leaves the room.

"Nice excuse." Athrun said in a sarcastic voice.

"How long do you plain to stay here?" Cagalli asked angry.

"I don't know. But I like the looks of this place. I'll leave when I want too."

"WHAT! YOU CANT STAY HERE MORE THAN..."

"Now, now. Your name is Cagalli according to your father, don't forget what I said." He said grinning.

She growled and then said "Hurry up I'll lead you to your room."

Cagalli led Athrun to the guest room. She didn't speak nor look at him while walking.

"Here" Cagalli stated.

"Thank you" he said with a grin and walked into the room.

Cagalli left without saying another word.

6:00 PM

Cagalli stormed to Athruns room and knocked at the door angrily. "Open the door, now Athrun"

"What can I do for you Cagalli?" he said looking at her totally innocent.

"Don't give me that look. For you info its dinner time, my father says to come eat with us."

"Thank you. I'll be right down." He said with a grin.

"Stop grinning like that! You annoy the hell out of me, and we just met today!"

"Please watch how you talk to me Cagalli." Athrun said a bit angry.

Cagalli left for the dinning room. "This will be interesting" Athrun said to himself.

Okay this is Chapter one hope you like. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF BORING BUT KEEP READING I PROMISE THAT IT WILL GET BETTER! Please review if you like. If no one likes it I wont update.

Preview ( I don't normally write previews) Uzime thinks Cagalli and Athrun are boyfriend and girl friend hard times at the dinner table. Also Cagallli plus a knife in Athruns room while he is sleeping. What's going to happen! o 


	2. knife

I will never own Gundam Seed

Witnessed

chapter 2 knife

Cagalli and Athrun arrived in the dinning room.

"Hello Athrun" Uzumi says.

"Hello sir." Athrun replies as Cagalli roles her eyes.

"You can call me Uzumi. If you would like."

"Ok."

"Oh brother." Cagalli sighs.

"Cagalli dear what's wrong?" Uzumi asks.

"Nothing" Cagalli says. "Just we have a murder in the house!" She says to herself.

"So how long have you two known each other? Cagalli has never talked about you." Uzumi asked.

"Ah..."

"We have been friends for about a year." Athrun answers.

"How come you never told me you met such a nice young man Cagalli."

"I don't need to tell you every one I meet father. She answers then sips her water.

"Oh I get it you two are dating."

Cagalli spits out the water she was drinking, Athrun chocks on his food.

"I take that as a yes."

"NO!" They say in unison.

Uzumi giggles. "You know its perfectly normal to have a crush on someone. In fact.."

"Father that's enough Athrun and I are just friends."

"She is correct sir."

"Why do kids these days always fight ageist there hearts?"

"Father we aren't fighting our hearts. Trust us." Cagalli says trying to calm down.

"Have you been on a date yet, come to think of it, Cagalli has been a few hours late from school before."

"NO!" they scream in unison.

"Father if you would please, stop. Athrun and I are just friends. He is not my type any way and he knows."

"And Cagalli isn't my type, she knows it too. Plus I already have a girl friend."

"Then why are you staying here? Not trying to be rude." Uzumi asked.

"She doesn't live around here. She lives two towns over."

"Okay." Uzumi answers.

Cagalli and Athrun suffer threw a long dinner. No one notices that Cagalli sneaks something away from the kitchen. Cagalli walks Athrun back to his room.

"Your father is a very unique person." Athrun says

"You don't need to tell me that."

They reach Athruns room.

"See you Cagalli."

"See ya"

Cagalli goes to her room and sets her alarm clock for 2 Am. See ya, Athrun. Cagalli falls asleep.

Cagalli wakes up with the sound of her alarm. See turns it off and grabs the knife she took from he kitchen. She quietly walks threw the hallways to Athrun's room. She peaks in to see if he is awake or not. "It looks like he is sleeping" Cagalli told herself.

Athrun heard the squeak of his door opening. He acts like he is still asleep. "I wonder who it is?" Athrun asked himself.

Cagalli slowly walks over to Athruns bed. She whispered "see ya" she thrust the knife down at Athrun's body.

Cliff hanger. Don't hate me for it. What happens. Im not telling. Review or you don't find out. Sorry its so short. I was going to keep going but decided to leave a cliff. Thank you to all my reviews!


	3. the silencer

I don't own Gundam seed! I AM NOW OPEN FOR ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU COULDN'T BEFORE!

Witnessed

chapter 3 the silencer.

"See ya" Cagalli said thrusting the knife down at Athrun.

Once Athrun heard those word he knew something was wrong, and something going to happen, he had a chill in his spin. A second after Cagalli said the words he rolled over which proved to be a good idea. Athrun looked at Cagalli, then to her hand. A knife was driven into the mattress. "What in the world are you doing?"Athrun stood up.

Cagalli just looked at Athrun with an angry face. She pulled the knife out of the mattress. She just stood holding the knife. She was now staring at the floor.

"Cagalli?"

"You scumbag!" Cagalli screamed as she ran towards Athrun with the knife out.

Athrun easily dodged the blade.

"Cagalli! What are you doing!"

"Shut up you creep!" Cagalli screamed. "Why do you have to stay here! I hate you! You even killed someone and lied to my father! Your making my life miserable!"

"So your trying to kill me."

"You deserve it! You killed that person!"

"I had a good reason! Plus look at you! That person deserved it!" Athrun looked around to see if he could find a weapon, or something to defend himself, he found nothing. Athrun cursed in his head.

"I made sure that there were no weapons in here when I gave you this room. Just in case something like this would happen. I thought you might wake up."

"Cagalli we can talk this out!"

"You expect me to trust you!" Cagalli said preparing the blade.

"Dammit" Athrun whispered as he got a cut on his arm. "She moved faster this time. I didn't have time to avoid the blade all the way."

"Oops. Did I give you a cut. Don't worry it wont hurt for long!"

"Cagalli calm down. If you do kill me you know eventually someone will find out. You'll never get away. Then you'll be sent to jail. Did you think of that?"

"Did you think of that when you killed that person!" Cagalli charged again.

Athrun shifted to the side. He then ducked down and tripped her with her leg. There was a loud crash.

Mean while Uzumi is sleeping in bed and hears a loud crash. He wakes up quickly. "What in the world was that. It came from a few floors up. I better check it out." Uzumi quickly gets out of bed, dressed and heads towards the noise.

Back to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Get off of me jerk!" Cagalli screamed

Athrun had Cagalli pinned to the ground, he had hit the knife out of her hand and was trying to keep her from kicking, or punching him. He was sitting on her legs and both hand on hers.

"I said get off!"

"Why would I do that? So you can try to kill me again."

"I'll scream if you don't let me go!"

"I'll make you stop."

"You can't without letting go if my hands!"

"Yes I can."

"Well then I'll scream and we will see what happens!" Cagalli screamed as loud as she could.

"You asked for it!" Athrun said as soon as she started screaming. He sighed and brought his lips to hers. Cagalli immediately stop screaming. Her eye widened in disbelief. Is he really kissing me. This has to be a nightmare why, cant I wake up! She struggled but couldn't break out of his grasps. "What am I going to do" she said to herself. Cagalli was really scared.

I'll leave off there again. I love typing. Thanks for the reviews I know this is short but they will get longer. Don't forget Cagalli's father. I cant wait to type the next chapter! I wont update unless I get reviews! Thank you readers and reviews! ANONYMOUS PEOPLE REVIEW! IN OTHER WORDS PEOPLE WITHOUT ACCOUNTS CAN NOW REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

**TsujiaisgurlNina-** what kind of story do you want for TxM. A kidnaping, castle, school life any type I'll wright it just tell me the type you want and I'll do it. Or tell me if you want me to surprise you. Please tell.


	4. problems

I will never own gundam seed! Okay! Don't make me feel bad!

Witnessed

chapter 4 Problems

While Athrun was silencing Cagalli, both of them didn't notice that the rooms door opened. That is until someone spoke.

"What in the world is going on here!" Uzime shouted. All he could see was Athrun on top of Cagalli kissing her. He didn't see the knife, the hole in the mattress or the scratch on Athrun's arm.

Athrun quickly pulled there lips apart and got off Cagalli. "Uh.." Athrun couldn't think of anything to say.

Cagalli than sat up blushing. She was speechless too.

"I know you guys have a crush on each other, but you are still in high school, Cagalli is anyway! You shouldn't be doing things like this yet!" Uzumi shouted.

"Father, I can promise you its not what it looks like! I hate him!"

"Then why were you kissing him and why was he on top of you!"

'We tripped and his lips landed on mine That's all!" Cagalli stated.

"Why were you in here in the first place! Its extremely early! You should be sleeping. In your own room!"

Cagalli couldn't think of a reason for being in his room this early in the morning . What was she supposed to tell her father, she was trying to kill Athrun. That would go by smoothly. Cagalli just stayed quiet.

"As I thought. Get to your room now Cagalli!"

Cagalli left and went to her room.

"Athrun? Did Cagalli come in here on her own?"

"Ah..." Athrun didn't know what to say.

I take that as a no. You are still welcome here, but your rooms will be locked ."

Uzumi left and Athrun took a deep breath. He picked up the knife and hid it in his book case. He then rapped up his arm. "What should I do about the bed?" He asked himself. "I'll just have to deal with it. I guess." Athrun hopped on his bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Cagalli

"I'll talk about this incident with you tomorrow. Im too tired and its to early to deal with you." Uzime said leaving her room.

"I hate my life today." Cagalli said. "I know tomorrow is going to be a rough day." she set her alarm clock for 6. Which was in 3 ½ hours and fell asleep.

6:am

Cagalli got out of bed and into her light gray and white uniform. She left her room and went to the kitchen with her backpack. There was a note from her father. It said "I have to go to work early. I expect you two to be good. We'll talk after school. Love you Cagalli."

"I hate this uniform! Its so short!" Cagalli screamed as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"I think its kinda cute." Came Athrun's voice.

"Of course you would you pervert" Cagalli said smacking him across the face.

"That hurt!"

"Well you deserve it you pervert!"

"Your so mean Cagalli. I was trying to be nice!"

Cagalli ignored him and walked ut of the door. "I hope he doesn't steal anything." she said to herself.

Cagalli met up with her friends at school. They were Kira, Mirr, Sci, Tolle, Flay (she personally doesn't like Flay) and Kuzzy. "Hey guys."

"Hi cagalli." Mirr said

"How are you this morning?" asked Kira.

"Not so good." Cagalli said sighing.

"What's wrong?" asked Sci.

"Ah.." she couldn't exactly tell them the truth.

"Cagalli?" Mirr asked concerned.

At that second the bell rung.

"Saved by the bell! We will be late for class if we don't hurry." Cagalli said running towards the school.

Kira, Mirr and Cagalli were in the same first class. History with Murrue Roumus. They tried to get Cagalli to say what was wrong, but they got the same answer "forget about it!"

The teacher came in and quieted the class. "Before we start class we have a new student. His name is Athrun Zala."

Cagalli gasped as he entered the room.

"Hello everyone." he greeted. Most of the girls blushed or whispered, but Cagalli wasn't most girls.

"So where do you live Athrun?" the teacher asked.

"I am currently staying at the Attha residents, while my father finishes building our new house." Athrun replied.

"Liar" Cagalli whispered as Mirr and Kira stared at her. All the girls groaned in defeat.

"That great! Cagalli can help you catch up with work and guide you around school today." Murrue said smiling.

Cagalli couldn't speak. "I have to help him!" she screamed in her head.

"I guess we are classmates." Athrun said while taking a seat next to her.

"Could my day get any worse?" she looked around the classroom and saw most girls Glaring at her. "I think it can." she said to herself.

Cagalli and Athrun are now schoolmates! This is going to get good. If you want more send me reviews! No reviews no story. By the way if you are anti Dearka and Mirr (im not but I know some are) please read my story New Girl. For tolle and Mirr lovers. Its good if you like Romance! If you are reading it please review it! I have one from the person who suggested it and my friend who was being mean. That leaves 23 other people who read it but didn't review so please review. Reviews are what keep me going ask freedom and justice if you have to (friends pen name.) Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!


	5. walk home

I don't and never will own gundam seed!

Witnessed

Chapter 5 walk home

The school day went really slowly for Cagalli. Of course Athrun had the same exact schedule as her. He was now in every class she had, she would have to see him ll day every day!

"Why do you have to be in every class im in!" Cagalli screamed getting her things from her locker. "And to top it off, our lockers are right next to each other!"

"Its not my fault that our lockers are next to each other." Athrun stated calmly

"You mean you knew we had the same classes."

"I had to make sure. I needed to make sure you didn't tell our little deal and secret." Athrun whispered.

"I wouldn't tell, not after you said what you would do if I tell."

"I cant trust you yet. After all you tried to kill me."

"Please don't bring that up again at least not here."

"Fine."

"Thanks to you and all the things you said introducing yourself, my friends wont stop asking me questions, all the girls have been giving me glares and rumors about things have already started."

"What types of rumors." Athrun said with an evil grin.

"You know what type, you jerk!" Cagalli yelled making people look at her. Cagalli laughed nervously "I need to get out of here!" Cagalli stormed off with her things as Athrun continued filling his bag with school work.

"Hey Cagalli!" Kira called walking up to her with Mirr, Tolle, Sci, and Lacus.

"Where is Kussy and her?"

"Come on Cagalli, don't call Flay her. Be nice. Kussy has to make up work from missing school yesterday and Flay has cheerleading practice. So do you want to hang out today or are you to busy?"

"I would love to, but I am busy today sorry. I have to toter him." Cagalli said getting angry.

"You don't like that guy! You must hate him your calling him,him instead of his name. I thought that you two were toget..." Cagalli cut Kira off by shoving her elbow into Kira's stomach. "Ow that hurt!"

"You need to keep your mouth shut! Im sorry but I need to go." Cagalli starts walking off.

"Cagalli wait!" Mirr calls.

Cagalli stops walking and Mirr runs over to her. Lacus comes to.

"If there is anything you need to tell us, you know we will listen." Lacus said worriedly.

"Don't worry guys Im fine. There is only a visitor in our house. Everything is just fine."

Cagalli starts to walk home again. As soon as she turns her first street a voice startles her.

"You know your friends seem nice." Athrun said

"I didn't tell them, so don't worry." Cagalli answers.

"Im not worried."

"Then why are you following me and waiting for me."

"Im not following you and its good manors for a gentleman walk the lady home."

"Your no gentleman you know. You don't now the way home do you?"

"I do to know the way home. I came to this school on my own didn't I. I have a good memory."

"So your just keeping your eyes on me."

"You ask to many questions ya know. Im not that bad once you get to know me."

"Hello! You just killed a person not so long ago and your saying you're a good person!"

"I couldn't help it. Work is work. He was a traitor and needed to be taken care of. I was assigned the job."

"So you got payed for killing. That's great what if someone said kill me!"

"I couldn't do it, I made a deal with you and im not going to break it."

They stayed quiet for a minute.Cagalli and Athrun are now halfway home.

"How did you get into my school so quickly. It normally takes a week for you to get registered in." Cagalli asked curiously.

"Ya know you still ask to many questions. But I'll answer this one. My group has strong ties and great hackers. They can do anything hey wasn't and can get anything accomplished. They just did a little of this and a little of that and im in.

"Well sorry for asking, even though I wasn't told how you got in so quickly. I cant help but be curious. I mean your very secretive. I don't know any thing about you."

"Since when do you want to know about me." Athrun said with a smile.

"I don't!" Cagalli said blushing.

"Anyways if you wanted to know, I couldn't tell you. I need to keep a lot of things secret."

"I wasn't asking. By the way how much tutoring do you need. Don't say I'll be up all night teaching you classes about tomorrow!"

"I think you wont. Im a quick learner and will probably get it down in a few hours."

"I really don't like school! Your making my life 10 times harder."

"Sorry."

"No your not!"

They remained quiet till they got to Cagalli's house.

"Go to your room I'll meet you there." Cagalli said.

"No way you might pull another stunt." Athrun said looking at her curiously.

"Stop staring at me I just want to go to my room and change. I hate this outfit!"

"No don't change you look cute. You should wear it." Athrun receives a hard smack on the cheek. "What was that for!"

"Why do you say such things! You're a pervert!"

"So im a pervert because I call you cute." Athrun said with an evil smile.

"With that grin on your face, being in my home when im wearing a mini skirt, yes I can call you a pervert."

"I wont let you out of my site, because your coming in my room." That earned Athrun another smack.

"Pervert!" Cagalli yelled as she went to her room. Athrun followed until she got to her door were he waited patiently.

"Why are you here?" Cagalli asked.

"Just making sure you don't have a weapon on you."

"Whatever. Lets just get the tutoring over with!"

Athrun and Cagalli head for Athrun's room.

I'll leave off there. I was going to make this a long chapter but I don't have the time! I wanted to get one more chapter up to tell you im going to be very busy and wont be able to update for a week and a few days on any stories. Im sorry please don't hate me. So you don't hate me here is a preview.

"Father what are you doing home ?"

"Im sorry im so sorry!"

"Who are you and what do you want from me!"

How interesting! Who says what, and who are they saying it to! Give me reviews and as soon as I can I'll update. As you know no reviews no update! So review now! I will be computer and anime deprived for one week. (Busy) How am I going to live!


	6. surprises

I don't own gundam seed!

Witnessed

chapter 6 surprises

Athrun and Cagalli made it to Athrun's room without incident, they started taking out there book from there school bags.

"Okay, Athrun what subject do you want to do first?" Cagalli asked.

"How about history." Athrun said sitting down and pushing all his books to the side, except for the history book.

"Okay we are studying the ship Archangel. You need to memorize the time it was created. Why it was created, where they used it, and who used. Those are the most important facts. You will also need to know what it looks like and name the parts."

Cagalli was about to open the text book to the Archangel pages, when Athrun said. "The Archangel was a war ship. During the war between the Japan and China. The war caused it to be built. Japan created it and it was used to battle Chinese ships that were attacking the Japanese shores. So it was used on the Japanese coast. The ship was lead by Admiral Halberton." (I know this isn't what the Archangel was used for and who it was led by, but I couldn't say it was led by Murrue because she is a teacher. There are no coordinators just naturals. I had to make every thing up and say Admiral Halberton led them! Sorry if you don't like it.)

Cagalli was surprised. She just sat there for a minute processing what he said. "That's correct. How did you know that without even looking in your book?"

"Im not stupid you know." Athrun said giggling. " I have been to other schools and have learned these things." Athrun said while grinning.

Math and language were the same. Athrun even corrected some of Cagalli's mistakes in math.

"Okay so you know math, history and language. Lets try science." Cagalli reached for her pile of books. "Um... I must have left it in my bag. Let me get it."

Cagalli got up walked to her bag and took her science book out of her bag. She rushed back across the room. But before she got back she tripped.

Cagalli screamed but Athrun somehow caught her.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked.

"Im just fine! Now let me go!" Cagalli started to wiggle so she could break free which made Athrun lose balance. They both fell. Athrun landed on top of Cagalli.

"Ow. Cagalli are you alright?" Athrun looked at Cagalli, she was blushing. "She is so cute when she blushes." Athrun thought. Athrun didn't know why but he moved his face closer to hers.

Cagalli opened he eyes as soon as she landed on the hard floor. "Ow. Athrun is heavy." she thought as she saw him on her. She then blushed at the fact he was laying on her. She heard Athrun say "are you alright." But she didn't answer. She was to busy thinking on how to get him off. She was about to say get off me when she noticed his face was coming closer to hers. She blushed even more. She didn't know why but her body wouldn't let her move. Her mind was screaming two things in her head "get out of there before he kisses you again." while her other half was saying. "You like him. Its just a kiss!" Her mind was having a battle. Cagalli then told herself. "Wait I don't like Athrun, sure he is strong, smart, mysterious and has the greatest color of eyes I have ever seen. Wait! What a minute what am I thinking! I don't like Athrun. Then why wont my body move?"

Cagalli could now feel Athrun's breath. He was so close to her. "Cagalli you have got to move!" She screamed in her head. "Come on body move! Why is he doing this!" before Cagalli could think of an answer his lips met hers.

Cagalli couldn't control her body. "His lips taste so good, what stop thinking like this! I cant like Athrun! Its not possible is it! No its not!" Her lips moved on her own and deepened the kiss. "Why am I doing this!" Cagalli screamed in her head.

Athrun pulled away slowly, staring into Cagalli's eyes.

Half of Cagalli's body was saying "thank god its done." while the other side was like "do it again, please do it again! You know you want to."

Some how Cagalli snapped back to reality. "Get off me you jerk!"

Athrun was surprised at what she just said. A minute ago she was deepening their kiss then she was screaming at him. He slowly got off and Cagalli sat up. She was blushing furiously.

"The pages which you need to study in science are 108- 120." with those words Cagalli quickly left Athrun's room.

"I don't know why, but I cant help but like her. It would probably be best if we did like each other though. It just might bring some peace. I better see what I need to know for science."He opened his text book and started reading. " I don't get this at all. HEY CAGALLI!"

Meanwhile Cagalli

Cagalli went strait up to her room. "I wont be able to sleep for weeks because of that. I think I'll go for a nice relaxing swim. I really need to relax. Cagalli got changed into her green bikini and headed for her indoor pool. When she got there she jumped into the semi heat water "this feels good. This is what I needed." She swam to the nearest air jet which was in a corner.

Mean while Cagalli's friends.

"I hope Cagalli is alright." Kira said.

"Ya she was acting weird in school today. Im really worried." Mirr said.

"Lacus your really quiet are you alright?" Kira asked.

"Im fine im just worried about Cagalli too."

The group talked for a while but the whole time someone was watching them. They had no idea.

"I have to go home now. I'll see you guys later." Mirr said

"See ya." everyone said.

Mirr started walking home but decided to make a side trip. She didn't know that the mysterious person was following her. "Lets see if Cagalli will tell me what's wrong. Im really worried."

Athrun's room

"Oh boy this is hard stuff. I need to take a break." Athrun got changed into his black swim trunks and headed for the pool. Once he got to the pool he saw Cagalli just sitting in the corner, her eyes closed. He got in the pool. "Cagalli?"

Cagalli heard her name get called, she snapped opened her eyes. She saw Athrun. She then started to head for the nearest ladder so she could get out.

"Cagalli wait!"

"What do you want Athrun! Whatever it is im not in the mood." she went back to her corner.

Athrun went to the corner where Cagalli was standing.

"I want to ask you a question Cagalli."

"What is it!" Cagalli said getting angry.

"Do you know who I am, my father and your father's job. Do you know that our fathers jobs are the same yet the exact opposite."

"Why should I tell you if I know my fathers job. How would I know you or your father."

"So. You don't know."

Cagalli went to the closest ladder and climbed out. "All I know is he is very important to his job."

Athrun followed Cagalli. "I can tell you what he does."

"Im not interested." Cagalli left the pool room and headed for her room.

"Cagalli. You should know your fathers job! It will involve you eventually."

"How would you know what he does. You just met him not to long ago!" With those words, Cagalli slammed the door in Athrun's face. "why do I have to live with this. Why did I have to see him." Cagalli turned on her tv.

"We are still on the looks for a mysterious murderer. Yesterday a dead body was found in an ally way. We have only a bullet as evidence and two sets of foot prints, but the prints eventually wear off on the side walk. If you have any evidence or leads please contact us."

"What! Two sets! They must have thought that my foot prints were involved with the murder! Oh no." Cagalli screamed. She didn't hear Athrun pick the lock to her door.

Athrun went behind Cagalli and said "you need to know what you father does."

"How did you get in here. Why is so important I know what my father does."

"Because he is my enemy."

Meanwhile Mirr

Mirr knocked on the Attha's door and one of the maids answered the door.

"Oh hello Mirr."

"Hi Merna is Cagalli home?"

"Yes I believe she is in her room."

"Thank you." Mirr had memorized Cagalli's house, she has been there so many times. She ran to Cagalli's room and stopped in front of the door when she heard two voices. She herd " your father is my enemy." Mirr gasped. "That sounded like Athrun." Mirr said. She started listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean my father is your enemy!"

"To be exact our fathers are enemies. My Father is Patrick Zala he is the leader of my group. He is the one who leads us and gives us orders. Your father is Uzumi Nara Attha is the leader of another group. Our biggest rivals. Each day people from the opposite group are after our fathers. Your father doesn't know that im Patrick's son or he would have killed me by now. My father doesn't know that Uzumi has a daughter. For that reason no one has come after you, since no one in both our groups know you exist, so your father doesn't get you involved." Athrun stated

"Then why are you involved with your group?" Cagalli asked.

"In my group, members know I exist. You group doesn't. I know you won't tell. I trust you now."

"How come my father never told me!"

"Your father didn't want to get you involved! If you were known to my group you would most likly be dead already. Some people in our school are in my group and others in yours. You even know some."

"I don't know any people like that. They would have told me, plus how did you figure out im the leaders daughter. You have no proof."

"Why would I make something like this up! I know this because I know what the leader of you group looks like and his name! Uzumi Nara Attha and you're his daughter. Plus Lacus is part of my group so you do know people in my father's group."

"What! Lacus, she is a close friend of mine! She would have told me!"

"We cant tell anyone who we are, or people might come after us. I trust you not to tell."

Cagalli sat down dazed from the information she just got. "I cant believe it. Father he, him and Lacus, but I thought." she started to cry.

Athrun sat next to her and hugged her. "Im sorry, im so sorry. I had to put all of this on you. You just needed to know."

"It just cant, why is it.." Cagalli couldn't finish her sentences. She was crying to hard.

Mirr couldn't believe it either.

Meanwhile the mysterious person

There was another knock on the Attha's door, two minutes after Mirr came.

"Hello. How may I help you sir?" Merna asked.

"Hello im one of Athrun's friends. My name is Dearka. Would you mind if I see him?"

"Sure you can. Do you know where his room is?"

"He gave me directions to his room."

"Okay then." Merna leaves to finish her jobs.

Dearka heads in the direction of Athrun's room but then takes a different turn towards Cagalli's room ands sees Mirr. "There she is." (Don't forget Athrun's group can get any information they want.)

Dearka walks up to Mirr. "Excuse me miss."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Mirr asked surprized.

"First you tell me, did you hear what they just said."

"Why should I tell you that?"

"I guess you did. Im afraid I cant allow you to leave this house."

Back to Cagalli and Athrun.

"Cagalli." Athrun said quietly. He started rubbing her back lightly.

Cagalli started to cry more.

"Im sorry to tell you all this."

"I would have learned it from my father sooner or later. Its better to learn it now than later I guess."

"Cagalli."

"Athrun would you mind leaving? I mean so I can have some time alone to think about all this." Cagalli said looking up to Athrun's face.

"Okay." he got up and left the room.

Cagalli then noticed she was still in her bathing suit. "I guess I better get changed."

Athrun walked up to his room but was surprised when he saw people in it. "Dearka! What are you doing here, and who's that."

"I was told to follow you around and make sure you don't get into any problems. Its an order from your father. I saw that you were following that girl around so I decided to keep an eye on her friends, to make sure they didn't know anything. I saw Lacus there so she would keep you father informed. One of her friends left and I followed her. She heard what you were telling the girl. So I took her here so she wouldn't tell anyone what she heard."

"Is that so." Athrun said closing the door.

"Why were you telling that girl all that stuff."

"She saw me kill that guy."

With those words Mirr got really scared. Her eyes opened wide and she took deeper breaths.

"How come you didn't just kill her?" Dearka asked.

"Because we made a deal."

"So Athrun, what are we going to do with this girl?"

"I don't know. As soon as Cagalli calms down we will talk to her about it. Just have her stay in here for now. We cant have her tell anyone."

"Alright."

Athrun leaves the room.

Meanwhile Cagalli

Cagalli was now wearing loose green cargo pants that buttoned at the hips and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She left her room but bumped into her father in the hallway. "Father what are you doing home! I thought you were working late today!"

"I got to come home early. What's wrong, your not happy to see me."

"Of course im happy to see you." Cagalli gives her father a hug.

"Did something happen today? You seem down."

"Just a long day plus I had to help Athrun ca..." she stopped herself.

"You had to help Athrun with what?"

"Oh no I cant tell him that I need to help Athrun catch up or he might get suspicious. He does think Athrun and I go to the same school." Cagalli screamed in her head. "Um I had to help Athrun catch up in science. He had to go to the nurse during science class today." Cagalli said making a fake smile.

"Is that so. I have some paper work to do. See you at dinner honey."

"Okay."

Cagalli continues to walk down the hallway when she heard her name being called. "What is it Athrun?"

"One of your friends are here and she knows the secret." Athrun stated.

"What! Who is it."

"It's a brown haired blue eyed girl."

"Mirr! Where is she! You better not have hurt her!"

"Don't worry she is in my room and she is not hurt. My friend Dearka saw her listening to our conversation and he is currently watching her."

"Can I see her!"

"Yes, but what will we do with her. She knows the secret, we cant let her leave or she might tell someone."

"She could stay here I guess, but we would need to ask her parents. What the hell have I gotten myself into. My life is going down hill."

Athrun walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry your gonna be ok."

"Oh yeah it will get better, sure. How would you know!"

Athrun smiled at her "I just know."

"Whatever." Cagalli started to walk towards Athrun's room.

At Athrun's room

"Cagalli!" Mirr screamed running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Mirr im sorry but your involved in this now. You might have to stay here for a while."

"Cagalli why are you siding with them! You should have told someone. Why didn't you tell someone! Tell me!"

"I cant tell you Mirr im sorry."

"Why cant you tell me, we are close friends!"

"I just cant.We will talk later tonight. Do you think you could sleep over tonight. I know my father wont mind."

"I don't know. Your avoiding the subject here."

"I'll call your parents and ask."

Cagalli leaves the room and Athrun follows her.

"Cagalli I don't think Mirr will cooperate like you did." Athrun said.

"I know. But right now she is scared but once I get to talk to her things will get better. Why did she have to hear us though. Do you think I should call Lacus over, after all she is in your group." Cagalli asked.

"It might be best."

"I'll have her stay over tonight too."

"Your father wont mind?"

"He never does."

Cagalli called Mirr's parents and they said she could sleep over. Lacus also got permission.

"Cagalli do you think Dearka could stay over to? I need to talk to him. It might make things easier."

"Sure. Lacus will be here any minute."

"What I've known Lacus from my group. She isn't that quick with getting missions done."

"Maybe with you but with me she is quick."

As soon as Cagalli finished her sentence there was a knock on the door. Cagalli smiled then walked to the door. She was surprised at what she saw. "Lacus, Kira! what are you doing here."

"You invited me over Cagalli so I brought Kira too. Is that a problem?"

"No its not Lacus, its fine. He is welcome her any time he is my cousin after all." Cagalli said but was thinking "no its not alright."

"So your Athrun. I never got to meet you in school. Im Kira, Cagalli's cousin."

" Kira its nice to meet you". (Sorry I didn't tell you Kira is Cagalli's cousin earlier.)

"Its nice to meet you to Kira. Hello Lacus. How are you?"

"Hi Athrun! Im fine." Lacus said.

"What! You two know each other!" Kira said surprised.

"We were childhood friends!" Lacus said.

"Don't worry Kira, you don't need to be Jealous." Cagalli said with a grin.

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled.

Lacus and Kira both blushed and Athrun and Cagalli started to laugh.

"Kira, Athrun has another friend over, so why don't you hang out with them for a while. You kow become friends while Lacus, Mirr and I hang out. Just for a little bit. Please Kira."

"Okay Cagalli." Kira said confussed

The group headed for Athrun's room. Once there Kira saw Mirr and saw that she looked scared.

"Is there something wrong Mirr." Kira asked concerned.

"No. Dearka just scared me a second ago." Mirr answered lying.

"Kira you can stay here and get to know Athrun and Dearka better, while Mirr, Lacus and I do girl stuff."

"Cagalli, since when do you do girl stuff? You have always been a tomboy." Kira was getting confused.

"Since today, now lets go." Cagalli grabbed Mirr and Lacus's arm and pulled them out of the room.

"Are you sure we should let them go, they might tell someone." Dearka whispered

"Don't forget Lacus is with them Dearka."

"Yeah, yeah. They just better not tell."

"I trust Lacus and Cagalli."

"Hey what are you talking about" Kira asked.

"Nothing" both of them said in unison.

Back to the girls.

"Cagalli since when do you do girl things?" Lacus asked confused.

"Where not going to do girl thing. We need to talk."

"About what Cagalli?"

"About Athrun's father and mine."

Lacus's eyes opened wide. "How did you learn about that!"

Im back! Boy was that week and a couple days horrable! No Anime, no computer, no vidio games I though I was going to die! Anyway I made sure that this chapter was long! Is it long enough or does it need to be longer! I need two names ones for Zala's group and one for the Attha group. If you have any suggestions please tell me. I might use them. I couldn't come up with names I liked so typing this was difficult. Thank you to all my readers and reviews! I hope you like this chapter it took me forever to type!


	7. anger and embarrassment

I don't own gundam seed!

Witnessed

chapter 7 anger and embarrassment

Lacus couldn't believe what she just herd. "How does she know about that!" Lacus screamed in her head. "She isn't supposed to know! No one else knows Uzumi has a daughter but me! Not even Patrick Zala!"

"I learned it from Athrun." Cagalli answered.

They reached Cagalli's room. Cagalli closed and locked the door.

"Why is Mirr here? Does she know too?" Lacus asked.

"She heard Athrun telling me. Apparently Athrun didn't know my father had a daughter. Until he saw me living here. Is it the truth? No one really knows Athrun is Zala's son in my fathers group and no one knows im alive in both groups?"

"Yes its true. I was the only one who knew and I was going to tell, but then we became friends then I couldn't tell. Just like Athrun isn't going to tell. There are other Atthas and Zalas alive so the people didn't think you were direct family."

"Lacus why didn't you tell me!"

"I thought you didn't need to know! It could put you at risk if you did know! What if someone herd us talking!"

Mirr had tears running down her eyes. "What kind of friends are we? When we became friends we said we would tell each other every thing no matter what! What else have you two been hiding!"

"Mirr." Lacus and Cagalli said at the same time.

"Cagalli has a enemy in her house. A person who murdered someone else and made a deal with a killer. Lacus you and Cagalli are supposed to be enemies! Why wasn't I told this stuff!"

"Mirr im not allowed to tell anyone which group I belong to. People might come after me." Lacus said.

"And im not supposed to tell anyone about Athrun killing someone. It was part of the deal." Cagalli said. "Plus Athrun is always watching me so if I wanted to tell I couldn't."

"Just promise me no more secrets!" Mirr yelled.

"That's a promise." Lacus and Cagalli said hugging Mirr.

"So what's going to happen to us now. I cant stay here forever and neither can Athrun or Dearka."

"Dearka is here!" Lacus started to get worried. "How many people know? Cagalli?"

Only you, Mirr, Athrun, Dearka and myself. But im worried that Kira might get involved."

"Why did I bring Kira!" Lacus mentally hit herself.

"There's not much we can do." Mirr said.

"Mirr if you promise not to tell anyone we can let you go! You have to act like you don't know anything. My father doesn't even know I know!" Cagalli said.

"I will keep this a secret, even though I think you should tell someone and should have told me eairler."

"Thanks Mirr."

"You might need to have Dearka follow you like Athrun does to Cagalli." Lacus said.

"My parents would never allow a boy to sleep over. My mom doesn't even Like Tolle visiting unless one of you are with me."

"He doesn't have to live with you, just walk you to school have. You would have all the same classes and walk you home from school. Also spend weekends with you." Lacus stated.

"That's basically living with me!"

"That the best we can do besides living with me or Cagalli."

Meanwhile in Athrun's room.

The room was quiet no one was talking. Kira was stuck with two people he didn't really know.

"Kira I forgot to introduce you to my friend Dearka. He will be a new student like me." Athrun said breaking the silence.

"Its nice to meet you Dearka." Kira put out his hand.

"Its nice to met you to Kira." Dearka said putting out his hand to and shaking hands with Kira.

"So how long have you two been here and how do you know my cousin? Not trying to be rude." Kira asked with a smile on his face.

"My father and hers are friends. My house is being built so they offered to have me here for a while." Lied Athrun.

"Im just visiting Athrun." Dearka said.

"Athrun you have known my sister for a while then. Right?"

"Right."

"Hasn't she been acting strange lately?"

"No, not really."

"You don't think so? All her friends have been telling me how strange she was acting yesterday."

"She's not acting weird around me."

"Aww. Athrun has a crush." Dearka said.

"I-I-I do not!" Athrun said blushing.

"W-why a-are y-you s-stuttering?" Dearka grinned.

"I-im not! Right Kira!"

"No. You are stuttering and blushing. You like my cousin. Don't you?"

"N-no! Where just friends!"

Dearka and Kira started laughing.

"Stop." Athrun yelled still blushing.

They didn't and Dearka fell backwards from laughing and landed on Athrun's bed. "Oww!" he cried out.

"What's wrong Dearka?" Athrun and Kira asked.

"I landed in something sharp under you sheets." Dearka started pulling off the sheet.

"Oh no, the spring that comes out of the hole Cagalli made with the knife! He landed on it!" Athrun screamed in his head.

"How did this happen?" Dearka ask.

"It was like that!"

"No I've been in every guess bedroom one time or another this past year and all of the mattresses are fine." Kira said looking at the hole.

"It's a long story." Athrun said.

"Well we will be here for a while, so you should tell the story." Kira said interested.

"Well..."

Cagalli's room.

"Hey Cagalli would you mind if I get us some water?" Lacus asked. The girls were now in there pajamas watching Cagalli's Tv. They all had calmed down and decided not to talk about the groups. (I still need names!).

"Sure Lacus. You do remember where the kitchen is right?"

"Yep." Lacus got up and tried to open the door. "Um.. Cagalli. I think your door is locked"

"What they locked it early!" Cagalli cried.

"Since when do you need your door locked?" Mirr asked.

"Umm.."

"We promised not to keep any secrets." Mirr said.

"Okay. Fine I'll tell you. But you better not tell anyone else!"

"We wont." Lacus said sitting down.

"Okay when Athrun first got a room here I was acting funny. I had just seen him kill someone. I went to bed, but woke up at two in the morning. I snuck into Athrun's room. I had a knife and I tried to kill him."

"Cagalli!" The two girls cut her off.

"That's not why the doors are locked! My father doesn't know about that!"

"Oh." the two say in unison again.

"Athrun dodged each attack but one where I cut the upper part of his arm. He eventually tripped me and I started to scream afraid of what he might do to me and to get help so he..." Cagalli blushed and gulped

"He..." Mirr said

"Kissed me." Cagalli said in a quiet squeaky voice."

"Your father locked the door because Athrun kissed you!" Lacus said.

"Well you imagine being my father! Its two in the morning and you hear noises from your guest room and see you guest lying on top of your daughter kissing her!"

"Good point."Lacus said. "Now to the important stuff. How was you first kiss! Is Athrun a good kisser? Did you kiss back?"

"Lacus! No I didn't kiss back. Why would I tell you if he was a good kisser! Its like me asking is my cousin a good kisser!" Cagalli yelled blushing.

"Yes he is. So is he good or not!"

"Well he's... hey you weren't supposed to tell me if my cousin was a good kisser!

"Well I did. So on a one to ten how is he!" Lacus said with a smile.

"Mirr help me!"

"Nope. Im getting into this."

"Come on tell us Cagalli!"

Cagalli put her head down and started mumbling "ten."

Lacus and Mirr screamed.

"Would you two stop it! Its not like I wanted to."

"But how lucky are you! A ten on you first kiss!" Mirr cried.

"What a minute! That's right! He stole my first kiss!" Cagalli got up ran to the door and opened it.

"...how did she do that? The door was locked!" Asked Lacus.

"I don't know... But I think we should follow her." Mirr said.

The two girls got up and chased Cagalli.

Athruns room.

The boys had just heard the story. Athrun was blushing.

"My cousin tried to kill you!" Kira shouted.

"Yes."

"Then you kissed her!" Dearka said wide eyed.

"Yes."

"Geese. You sure go for it." Dearka said.

Kira sat there wide eyed Until a loud crash was heard. He looked at the door and saw Cagalli standing there. Very very angry.

"Athrun you jerk!" Cagalli walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

Mirr and Lacus arrived at the doorway.

"What did I do!"

"You stole my first and second kiss!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You stole my first kiss when I was screaming!"

"Okay I stole your first kiss! But not the second one! You where the one that deepened the second one!"

"Only because you wouldn't get off me!

"You never asked!"

"I shouldn't have to!"

"Well sorry!"

"You should be you..." the two were staring angrily at each other.

"Umm... Cagalli, Athrun." Lacus said.

Immediately the two remembered that other people where in the room. They stopped arguing and looked around. Kira was sitting wide eyes. Dearka was grinning. Mirr was open mouthed and Lacus was just starring at them.

"Uh..." they said in unison. Both of there checks turned beat red.

So what do you think! Like it? Sorry it was kinda boring. Review me! All types welcome! Short ones, long ones and anything in between. Reviews brighten my day! Oh by the way Destiny Characters might come in. There is only one problem. I don't know how the characters act. Destiny hasn't come to the USA yet. So if you would tell me how Stellar, Shinn, Lunamaria, sting and Auel act that would be nice. I know the character names and some of the story line but I need to know how the characters act! Please tell me! Im waiting desperately for it to come on. Oh and if you have news about Destiny coming to the US to please tell me! All I know is Bandi has licenced it! Review now or I wont update!


	8. why

I don't and never will own gundam seed. But I want to and I can try to own it. But I never will.

Witnessed

Chapter 8 why

"Cagalli."

"..."

"Cagalli!"

"..."

"Cagalli would you get out of there. You have been in the bathroom for an hour!" Lacus said banging on the door.

The incident with Athrun had happened an hour ago. Cagalli left the room with out saying a word and locked herself in her bathroom.

"Cagalli!"

"Go. Away." Cagalli said not opening the door.

"Cagalli! You cant act like we didn't hear it! So start talking to us!"

"Yes I can! I will not talk about it! I just want it to be like nothing happened! So forget about it!"

"No!"

"Your in my house you know!"

"So! We are your friends! You should talk to us! Like Mirr said we wont keep any secrets anymore!"

"Its no longer a secret, so drop it!"

"Cagalli!"

"Go away!"

"Cagalli!" Kira just walked into her room.

"Kira! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you! So get out of there!"

"No!"

"Then tell me what's going on here!"

"Ask Lacus!"

"Lacus you know too." Kira looked at Lacus.

Lacus nodded. "Cagalli! You should explain this to your brother!"

"Do it yourself Lacus! You know more than I do!"

"Fine just get out of there!"

"No!"

Mirr walked into the room. She was holding a unwound paper clip. She had a smirk on her face.

"What are you..." Lacus asked.

"Sh.." Mirr whispered. "I have in idea. We cant let Cagalli here use or she will hold the door knob. Then I wont be able to do this. Act like im not here."

"Okay." Kira whispered.

"Cagalli from what I see Lacus has nothing to do with this! Talk to me!"

Mirr kneeled down by the door and started picking the lock.

"If you don't want to talk to Lacus talk to Athrun! You know he is involved!"

"I want to talk to you! I don't know Athrun well! He could lye and I wouldn't be able to tell. I can tell when your lying! So get out!"

"Go away! Get out of my room!"

"Got it!" Mirr yelled.

"Got what?" Cagalli asked confused and saw the door swing open. "Ah... how did you?"

Cagalli was pulled out of the room and tied down. Kira than sat on her back to stop her from getting away. Lacus was giggling watching Cagalli get tied up. (Mirr and Kira had a hard time)

Now tell me what happened and what is going on."

"No! I don't have to!"

"Cagalli. Don't make me resort to dirty tricks."

"What can you do to me?"

"Lacus?"

"Yes Kira?"

"Go into Cagalli's closet. To the back right corner. There should be three shelves. Go to the top one and dig to the back. There should be a book there, please bring it out."

Lacus looked confused but did what he said.

"You wouldn't!" Cagalli screamed.

Lacu came back and handed Kira the book. "lets see Cagalli's diary."

"Ha you need the key!"

"Lacus could you please lift up Cagalli's mattress. There should be a key there."

Cagalli's face went blank "How do you know this!"

"I have my ways Cagalli."

Lacus handed him the key.

"Lets see." He unlocked the book and was about to open it.

"Wait! I'll tell you just don't read it!"

"Okay." Kira locked the book up and put it down.

"How much do you know?"

"I know that you tried to kill Athrun. Why did you try?"

"Ah... He was being a... pervert! Yeah a pervert. He stole my first kiss from me! He also said some inappropriate things to me!" _'He should believe that.'_

"I can tell your lying Cagalli. Tell me why."

"I cant tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Its part of a deal I made with Athrun! Only he can tell you that!"

Kira looked at Lacus. She nodded her head yes, to show Cagalli wasn't lying.

"Okay why is he really living here?"

"That's also part of the deal!"

"Cagalli what did you get yourself into."

"I didn't get myself into anything! Someone else got me into this!"

"Now about the k..."

"Well, well, well. What's going on in here?" Dearka asked. Dearka was standing by the door with Athrun. Athrun took a quick glance at Cagalli then turned his head away. Cagalli did the same but blushed.

"Kira get off me! NOW!"

"I want to know what is going on here! What is with all of you. Everyone knows but me!"

Lacus looked at Athrun worriedly.

"I think we should tell him. He knows a lot already." Athrun sighed. " Kira can you promise not to tell another person what your about to hear." Athrun said looking serious.

"Yeah."

"This is very serous. Cagalli, Lacus, Dearka and myself could get into a lot of danger if you tell, Mirr could be in danger just for knowing. Are you willing to know now and to never tell."

"Yes."

Kira was told the whole situation about the two groups. (I need names! I might use freedom and justice)

Kira sat there wide eyed. "I cant believe this. Cagalli why didn't you tell me about these groups earlier?"

"I just learned it myself earlier today."

"Uzumi never told you!"

"No." Cagalli got up. She quickly looked at Athrun but then turned to Kira. "I need some time to myself." Cagalli left the room. She quickly walked down a bunch of hallways and out the front door. She went around the mansion/house into a garden. She walked along a patch in the garden of roses and sat down on a rock. "Damn it!" she punched the ground. Tears threatened her eyes. "Way to many people know about this! Lacus, Athrun and I were the only ones who were supposed to know! Now Mirr, Kira and that Dearka guy know! Damn it!" She looked up to the sky a full moon was shining. A few tears fell down her face.

"Cagalli."

She dried her tears quickly and looked in the direction of the voice. "What do you want!" she said seeing Athrun.

"I just want to talk." he said walking closer to her.

"You have already talked to me to much today! Leave me alone!" Cagalli got up and started walking away but Athrun stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let go of me!"

Athrun pulled Cagalli into a hug. He had a strong grip on her.

"Let me go!" She screamed trying to break free.

Athrun only tightened his grip around her.

"I said let go!" tears started to form in her eye.

"Cagalli. Im sorry. I just wanted you to be aware of all that. When I first meet you, there was something that pulled me to you. I don't know what it is, but there is just something about you that made me want to be near you."

Cagalli stopped struggling. "What are you saying?"

Athrun let her go just enough to stare into her eye. "Im saying that even though we should hate each other, Im falling in love, no. that would be lying. I am in love with you Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes opened wide and her mind went blank. _'He loves me. That cant be. We aren't supposed to. Why does he...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when he pressed his lips against hers.

Cagalli couldn't believe what was happening._ 'Why cant I pull away? Why wont my body push him away. Why.' _Her body acted on its own again and deepened the kiss. '_Why do I keep doing that. I cant control my body. Its like he has a spell on me. I cant be in love with him. Its not possible.'_

Athrun pulled away for some air. He looked into Cagalli's eyes. They were filled with confusion, worry and happiness. "Cagalli I love you."

Hey for you who like romance there some is! In a garden of roses with a full moon! The story isn't over yet! Review now or no story! Thank you readers and especially reviews! This has nothing to do with this story but I NEED Some help choosing a name! Its for a kitten! Its mostly black with four white paws, the tip of its tale is white, and it has a small diamond of white on its head and a larger one on its tummy. It has light greenish blue eyes and is very shy. So I need some names! Girl and boy names (I don't know what it is yet.) It can be anime to. Please I really want a cute name for it! I'll pick my favorites from what I get from you. (If I get names.) Then I will tell you the winner or winners and (one for boy other for girl.) Who sent them in the next chapter or two (if you wanna know). I will be asking in all my stories so I hope to get a long list! Thanks! Sorry for the inconvenience.


	9. why me

I don't and never will own gundam seed!

Witnessed

Chapter 9 why me?

"Athrun I.. I..." Cagalli stammered. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Yes Cagalli." He had a smile on his face.

"I need some time." Cagalli quickly ran from Athrun, she didn't know where she was going but she needed to be alone.

She ran to the front of her house and down the street, she took random turns and ended up in a park. She walked to a swing an d sat down._ 'What's wrong with me? Why wont my heart stop pounding? He couldn't possibly love me. He said he does, but isn't it a bit soon. We just meet.' _"Damn it! Why did this happen to me!" Cagalli took a deep breath. "I need to calm down."

Cagalli sat on the swing for about a half hour thinking about what she should do. She then heard a voice calling her.

"Cagalli." a voice softly said from behind her.

She turned around to see Athrun, she didn't say anything.

"Cagalli?"

"What do you want, Athrun? Whatever it is im not in the mood."

"I want to know why you ran off. I was worried. Did what I say bother you?" He sat on a swing that was to the right of Cagalli.

"To tell you the truth, yes. Yes it bothered me allot."

"Im sorry." Athrun felt like he wanted to die. His head was now down.

"No you shouldn't be. Its just... forget it."

"Its just what, Cagalli?" Athrun lifted his head.

"Its just, no one has ever said I love you to me besides my family. It got me really nervous. Plus this is the third time you kissed me and the third time I couldn't control myself from kissing back." Cagalli blushed. She then stood up. "Well I think we better get home now." Cagalli smiled. Athrun could tell she didn't want to talk right now.

"Okay." The two got up. Cagalli was about to turn around to head home but Athrun pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you Cagalli and im sorry."

"What are you saying? Thanks and sorry?" Cagalli struggled a little but gave up.

"Thank you for not being mad and sorry that I stole your first three kisses."

Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun, to make him feel better. She knew he felt rejected even though he said thanks.

Athrun let go of her. "well we better get home."

"Ya." The whole walk home was in silence. Cagalli was still a bit upset from all this.

"Where were you two!" Kira asked as soon as they entered the house.

"You didn't need to worry Kira! I can handle myself!" Cagalli said and walked past him to her room. Him yelling questions at her made her more angry. Mirr and Lacus were waiting for Cagalli in her room..

"Cagalli where were you?" Lacus asked worried. "We couldn't find you or Athrun in the house or yard!"

"I was at the park."

"What happened?" Mirr asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Your lying again Cagalli." Lacus stated. "You look really upset."

"Im alright! So just drop it!"

"What did Athrun do this time?" Lacus asked knowing Athrun did or said something that upset her.

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you so upset?" Mirr asked.

"Im not upset!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Because your bothering me!"

"You looked upset before we even started talking to you." Lacus said. "If you don't tell me, I'll ask Athrun and he will tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Cagalli took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Okay he said something."

"Be more specific Cagalli." Mirr said.

"Fine..he said..." her face started turning pink.

"Come on Cagalli! What did he say?"

"He said...he said he, he loved me." Cagalli jumped onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. "Happy now." her voice came threw the pillow.

"Oh! Go into details Cagalli how did it happen?" Lacus screamed with excitement.

"I don't have to tell you!"

"Come on Cagalli we are your best friends! You can tell us anything and it wont leave this room! Plus I want details too!" Mirr said excited as well.

"Not you to, Mirr!" Cagalli sat up her face still pink.

"Please!" Lacus and Mirr said at the same time.

"Fine."

"Yay!" They screamed very loudly.

"Okay I ran out of this room to the rose garden. I sat on a rock in the rose garden, then Athrun appeared. I yelled at him and tried to run but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a hug and I tried to break free, this caused him to hold onto me tighter. He talked to me and I calmed down. He then stared into my eyes and kissed me. Once the kiss was broken he said he loved me and I ran to the park. He found me and we talked and he hugged me then came back here."

"Did you tell him?" Mirr asked.

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him silly!" Lacus said.

"W-what! Since w-when do I l-love Athrun!" Cagalli's face went from pink to red.

"You know you do Cagalli." Mirr grinned.

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Lacus grinned.

"Im hot!"

"Lacus is it hot in here?" Mirr asked.

"No its not."

"Leave me alone! Please!"

"So you do like him but didn't tell him!" Mirr said

"I never said that!"

"You never said you didn't though." Lacus said.

"Why are you two going against me? I thought you where my friends!"

"We are, we are just trying to straiten you out, so you know where your feelings are."

"I know how I feel! Look today was a long day for me can we talk about this tomorrow. Please! Im really tired!"

"Fine, but we will get answers tomorrow Cagalli." Mirr said.

The group changed and went to bed.

Athrun and Kira.

"Athrun what happened? Why is Cagalli so upset?"

"It's a long story can we talk abut it latter."

"Fine."

The boys walked to Athrun's room.

"Athrun! So what does Cagalli taste like?" Dearka asked as soon as the boys stepped in.

Athrun blushed.

"What does he mean, Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Come on you didn't see them. You could see them in the rose garden from the windows.

Athrun blushed even more.

"You kissed my cousin! Again!"

"Yes."

"Calm down Kira!" Dearka said. Cagalli was a part of it and she didn't push him away, she deepened it. I wouldn't worry if I were you!"

"What!"

"Dearka, your not helping!"

"Sorry but it's the truth!"

"Don't worry Kira! You'll know everything tomorrow! Look at the time! We better get to bed!" Athrun said panicking and talking as fast as he could.

"I better get answers tomorrow! Im to tired to hurt you tonight!"

With that the boys quickly went to there own rooms, (Yes each boy had there own room. Three boys sleeping over in the same room sounds really weird, while girls have sleep overs all the time!) changed into lounging pants and went to bed.

Hi people im back! Sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks! I've been practicing my flute. I have to have two pieces memorized before school starts, which is in one week! Also I have been busy with choirs! I swear I do everything in my house except cooking and im the youngest one! Please send in reviews and I'll update as fast as I can! I have five other stories to update still! I live on reviews! I have the winners of the cat names! My cat is a girl and is called Sakura! Sakura came from three people they are TsujiaisgurlNina, Mariad and Susan! If the cat was a boy it would be called Niwa! Sent in by TsujiaisgurlNina! thanks for all the names everyone! If you gave me one of the winning names and I didn't say your name tell me! I'll update as fast as I can if I have reviews!


	10. sorry to say

I am sorry to say, but I will be discontinuing this story along with all my others. As many of you can see, I have not updated in a very long time. This is due to a very busy life. If anyone is willing or wanting to continue these stores please contact me. You can go your own way withy them. I f no one wants them they will simply be discontinued.


End file.
